detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kirin's Horn That Vanished into the Dark
Synposis If Kid must gonna get the Kirin Horn, he must gonna unlock all the four slots in the pedestals. The trap is been created by the master of tricks from the Bakumatsu, Samizu Kichiemon. Conan where reading "One who desires to aquire Kirin without depending on the correct method must devote themselves to changing". Conan where asking Jirokichi Suzuki if he figure it out the meaning. But he don't, but he where having the four keys and tough it will be under his protection. Inspector Nakamori were finding out how kis is able to get the Horn from the Azure Dragon. He cannot trust nobody, well that Ayumi where suggested that she and the rest of the group where searching for Kid and evenly with Conan's help it can. Inspector Nakamori where tellinh if it is not to dangerous if they touch on the pedastals, wich that Mitsuhiko where telling if they following the orders they cannot not be shocked. Haibara where telling the right orders that it is Green, Red, White and Black. Then in Beika City, Ran and Sonoko where watching the news where they see Conan and the Detective Boys how they are going to capture Kaitou Kid. Sonoko where been mad about that her uncle rejected her from over the phone that there where only kids allowed. Everyone is going to be stand-by for as Kid comes, Conan evenly don't know what they are doing. A Blackout appeared and evenly then the Detective Boys where standing by and evenly Inspector Nakamori, Jirokichi Suzuki and Conan where been hearing that the Pillar is been open where the Kirin's Horn where been holding. But then suddenly a mysterious person appears and started to shock Conan with a stun gun wich that Ayumi sensed it and sees Conan there knock down on the ground. Everyone where been awaiting for Kid's arrival but suddenly when the lights goes on, they sees that the Kirin's Horn where been dissapeared. Jirokichi Suzuki where been suprissed how Kid where been able to unlock every four pedestals by himsself but the key where hanging at the place where Jirokichi Suzuki have left it. Haibara doesn't know how Kid did it, and then also later they where seeing the letter of Kid wich that where saying that he obtained the Kirin's Horn. On every four Pedestal there were a letter of Kid placed wich there in that he hase obtained the Kirin's Horn. Later then the guards outside where been inspecting how Kid where been able to get the Kirin's horn. Kid where placing small time bombs around the temples Window to make that he's comming from outside. Inspector Nakamori where telling to the guards that he must gonna call an ambulance for Conan and that they must gonna search for Kid. But the guards where telling him that the roads where been closed bicause about the landslide. Inspector Nakamori where thinking that Kid where giving him a poison. Haibara, were stated of not and where token the stun gun from inside the pillar to show it of to everyone. Well then that Inspector Nakamori where been telling that it is all Jirokichi Suzuki fault bicause about that he made a big fuzz about that he caught the horn around 2 á 3 weeks ago. Jirokichi Suzuki were saying that it is a month ago that he found the Kirin's Horn. Jirokichi Suzuki where explaining everything that he knew the trick of Kaitou Kid. Jirokichi Suzuki were stated that everyone can be Kid. Well then later Jirokichi where blaming Inspector Nakamori that he's Kaito Kid, but he where telling how Kid where been able to steal the Horn from the Azure Dragon. Well then evenly later then the turn where been seen ad the Detective Boys, wich that Jirokichi where thinking that they where been helping Kid by stealing the Kirin Horn, but they where been protecting the pedastals. While then evenly Nakamori where seeing later in the kkeyhole fluorecent paint, and a guard where seeing the same thin either. Nakamori where then later been investigating the keys wich that he gives later Jirokichi the blame that he's Kaitou Kid. Well evenly then Nakamori where telling that Jirokichi where token the hook off easily, but Jirokichi isn't Kaito Kid and Haibara where been asking to Nakamori if the Detective Boys can investigate the case. While then evenly later in Beika City, Ran and Sonoko where watching when the case where been contineu, but the case will contineu after they finishied some circumstandings. While evenly then the Detective Boys where been investigate everyone what they have, but they havn't found nothing at all. Haibara where thinking that Kid where been gone with the Kirin's Horn. Haibara where been bothering about the line what Kischiemon where been writting, until she where feeling a wind upcomming and where thinking that the storm where in upcomming bicause Kid where broken the windows. While that she where thinking about that her deduction where been stupid and where been confronted with Conan wich what she thinks that he would also do the same thing. Mitsuhiko where finding out that "Sparrow" could be an hint. Haibara where been thinking about the 4 dragons of Japan Suzaku (Vermillion Bird), Byakko (White Tiger), Genbu (Black Tortoise), Seiryuu (Azure Dragon). Haibara where saying that the four dragon have a direction they protect wich that Suzaku is the South, Byakko is the West, Genbu is the North and Seiryuu is the East. The case where becoming much closer to gonna capture Kaitö Kid. Category:Episodes